


Off The Wall

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal Sex Toy, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/F, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, ass worship, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Zarya gets home from the gym to find her adorable significant other in her pyjamas ready for dinner. Pinning her against the wall for something they both need, Aleksandra decides to have another kind of meal this time…





	Off The Wall

Pressed against the wall in their hallway, Mei was breathing heavily, her lower half exposed and naked with her pants around her ankles, her frilly and new panties too, and Zarya marvelling at her plump and luscious legs like they were made of marble, evaluating them, every single inch of them. The muscular and towering Russian bodybuilder occasionally licked at Mei’s thighs, kissing the ample flesh of them and feeling the softness they had. Aleksandra absolutely adored her tiny girlfriend’s thighs, they were the most perfect part of her, second only to her adorable face, so kissable and lovely. Mei held her palms on the white walls, pushing out her rear and letting her tongue from her mouth, waiting for her lover to do absolutely as she pleased. The feeling of the worship for her queen-sized rear and her legs was making the short Chinese meteorologist weak between her plump thighs.

Mei’s glasses were hanging onto the tip of her nose, almost slipping off and when she exhaled, her body pushed to the wall, her breath was like a visible gas coming from her. She was so tense, so on edge as she felt Zarya kiss her thighs more and more.

“Sandra…” Mei called, so weak, like melting ice as her significant other worshipped her lower half.

Zarya snaked hefty arms around Mei’s legs suddenly and lifted her, without any strain at all from the Russian beefcake. She simply hoisted Mei up into the air somewhat, still keeping the smaller woman against the wall and making her squeal with surprise, but not for long, she didn’t have time to be surprised, for Zarya pressed her face deep between Mei’s legs with extreme prejudice. As Mei’s glasses fell to the floor and she bit her finger, trying to calm herself, Zayra began to taste her, sucking and licking at Mei’s wet folds, inserting her strong tongue to lap at the gathered flood of wetness inside of her smaller wife. Mei was like jelly instantly, putty in Aleksandra’s strong hold, held up like a trophy and Zarya drinking from like a bowl at a competition.

“Oh… Sandra… Yes! Yes! More, please, keep… Keep doing that,” Mei instructed her Zarya, and the deeper the pink-haired woman licked her lover, tongue fucking her so perfectly Mei began to feel so warm, so human and so amazing. The tongue lapping at her sex created a fireworks display of serene pleasure licking her gorgeously chubby body all the way to her core. She absolutely loved, running one hand over her plump hips, loving how Zarya was making her body feel from her sex, and with the other hand, Mei reached for Aleksandra’s hair, and ran her fingers through it, taking some semblance for control.

Instinctively, Mei pushed her rear out a little more, as Zarya held her up like the trophy wife she was, licking at her folds so deeply and tenderly, giving her muscled wife all the room she needed to do her gorgeous work. The heat rose so much in Mei’s body, melting her inside and letting her frame sing to her with sated delight.

It just felt so good like this, pressed against the wall and held up by Zarya’s loving arms, her tongue buried into her slit and licking her inner walls like a cat with milk. Mei’s fluids were like succulent honey and Zarya was a whole conglomeration of honeybees, crazy to have it all. She pushed her face deeper into the space between her wife’s succulent thighs, gripping her tenderly and smothering herself in Mei’s wetness. As good as it felt to the small and beautiful weather expert, it tasted just as amazing to Zarya as she ingested as much as she could.

Eating Mei out was one of her most adored hobbies.

“Keep going… Please… Keep going,” Mei begged her from above, stroking comfortable fingers through her short pink hair and feeling the rolls of her own body. Zarya was moaning as she tasted, licking deeper and deeper. Before long she was roping a hand around Mei’s big thighs to the front of her sex, diving for her pearl. Aleksandra took out her tongue and licked up the slit of Mei’s entrance like a feline, her fingers snaking into the folds of flesh to find her clit and once she had it, Zarya gently stroked it too, rubbing Mei’s pearl as she licked her clean.

She pulled her head back, wetness seemingly smeared all over her expert lips as she gasped. “You taste… so good, Mei,” Zarya complimented her, still gently rubbing centric circles around her loving wife’s cute pearl, then softly running her fingers up and down the outside of Mei’s shaved and soaking slit.

A wound up Mei gave her tushy and a little wiggle. “Oh don’t stop… I’m already close…” She begged, so wound up she could hardly contain herself. She shook her expansive rear in front of Zarya’s face more, enticing her wife to get back to eating her out as she did. Mei loved the feeling around her outer sex, it was so good, like raw electricity.

Zarya couldn’t help but smile, and she chuckled a little before leaning in and kissing Mei’s rear, small kisses over each rather large cheek before finding her way back between them and to her lover’s slit, licking at her entrance again and increasing the speed with which she rubbed Mei’s precious pearl underneath its hood. Mei moaned again with increased vigour and rocked her hips back and forth, pushing her sex into her wife’s mouth so she could taste and lap at her font more and more. Mei was like a water feature, swelling with more wetness the more Zarya licked, and the beefy Russian couldn’t help her own lust even now, the wetness and the act were so good, making herself just as wet under her shorts.

More moans escaped the shorter woman as she fondled with her chest, holding and cupping her sensitive breasts under her pyjama shirt as Zarya kept up the work of her illicit and sweetly sensational tongue. Mer could only feel such immaculate service, and her body kept singing to her as the waves of pleasure flew out from between her legs all over her emotional body. She couldn’t keep still, not for a moment. She rocked and rolled her hips back and forth and side to side, shaking her buttocks and rolling them for Zarya as the taller woman licked her out to within an inch of her. It was so all-encompassingly amazing, Mei did not want it to stop as she rolled on and on to the edge of an impending orgasm. She could feel it coming closer and closer, welling from her sex and releasing more joyous wetness into Aleksandra’s mouth.

“I-In… In the drawer… My love… The drawer, I need something…” Mei panted to Zarya, pointing excessively to the chest of drawers behind them.

Not even taking her lips away from Mei’s gorgeous folds, Zarya reached for the drawer behind her and felt around for what Mei no doubt needed. She pulled out a glass toy and her own vibrating wand. As wound up as Mei was for even more sexual desire, ‘Sandra needed a little stimulation of her own as she continued her meal of her wife’s delicious sex.

Mei reached behind herself and spread her cheeks open, licking the glass wand and slathering it ready. She slid the glass toy into her rear when she was ready, releasing a mighty cry of ecstasy as the sensitive wash of pleasure there made her feel so hot and bothered. She blushed, wanting to bury her face in her own chest from the pleasure she felt, gently sliding the toy in and out of her rear entrance as Zarya licked out her front. The combined penetration of tasting made Mei feel full, adored and worshipped. It was exceptional in both theatres. “Please don’t stop, ‘Sandra, I’m so so close!” She cried down to her wife, humming into her sex as she tongue-fucked her further, loving every second she spent between Mei’s adorable and fat thighs.

Aleksandra clicked the button for her wand and pressed it over her clothed vagina, making her legs shake and wobble like jelly. She was instantly weaker than before with the constant buzzing vibrations shattering her resolve even over her shorts. Her sex was wetter by the second and she shook all over as she ate out her lover all the more. She was hummed in such a lusty manner the sounds from her mouth pressed into Mei and made her own silk hum with an amazing feeling. She cried out with pleasure, rapidly threading the wand in and out of her succulent rear. Zarya was rocking even, trying to keep her legs from giving out the closer both of them got with the wand and the vibrator. Aleksandra was a mess with the head of the Hitachi over her swelling, soaking lower lips.

They kept going, moaning as a combined mess of emotions and sexual desire, until Mei felt her body contracting, and her legs buckling under her in Zarya’s grasp. She was arriving, and her body was rocking rather violently. At the same time, Zarya felt her own core shake and shudder under her. She removed her lips and mouth from between Mei’s legs and screamed in insane pleasure. “I’m coming, Mei!” She grunted, shaking her head back and gently letting her wife to the floor. Mei was crying out too, and together with their toys leading them out, they both reached climax, and orgasmed together, wetness quivering down Mei’s thigh and staining Zarya’s shorts from her own silk. A zephyr came from the opened window at the end of the hall but it did no good, they were still amazingly warm.

As the aftershocks rolled over their bodies, Aleksandra ripped her shorts down her legs and removed her sports bra, with Mei quick to tear her top over her head and fetch her glasses. She fell onto her wife and Zarya held her close.

“That was absolutely amazing,” Aleksandra confessed, her breath ragged.

“You were the amazing one… I don’t think you’ve ever eaten my out against the wall before…” Mei breathed quietly, holding her lover closely.

“Well… We could have dinner… And do it again…”


End file.
